Taliesin
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Quand Arthur tombe malade et que personne ne parvient à le sauver quel choix reste-t-il à Uther? Faire appel à un magicien... Slash Arthur/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

« Taliesin ! »

L'homme se retourna en entendant son nom et attendit que le jeune garçon le rejoigne :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le garçon reprit son souffle avant de répondre :

« Les anciens te demandent. »

L'homme hocha la tête et suivit le chemin par lequel l'enfant était arrivé, le garçon se mit à trotter derrière lui, toujours ravi de pouvoir suivre son héros. Taliesin tendit la main et l'enfant alla se nicher contre lui en souriant, l'homme lui rendit son sourire et demanda :

« Tu sais pourquoi ils veulent me voir ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules en disant :

« De ce que je sais ils ont reçu un message pour toi, ca à dut les surprendre ca fait deux heures qu'ils radotent autour du feu. Ah moins qu'ils aient besoin que tu leur chante quelque chose. »

Taliesin secoua la tête en souriant :

« Je ne chante plus depuis longtemps, donc ca doit plutôt être pour ce message »

L'enfant fit la moue :

« Pourtant tout le monde dit que tu avais une voix d'or, tu étais le meilleur barde de l'île de Bretagne, alors pourquoi avoir arrêté ? »

Le barde soupira :

« Je crains que tu ne sois un encore un peu jeune pour comprendre Mordred, mais repose moi la question dans quelques années, là je devrais pouvoir t'expliquer. »

L'enfant hocha gravement la tête, et Taliesin sut qu'il n'oublierait pas de lui poser la question quand le temps serait venu.

A peine étaient-ils parvenus au camp que les Anciens entourèrent le barde et chassèrent le garçon. Après un instant de cacophonie, où chacun d'eux parla en même temps, ils se souvinrent de leurs rangs et laissèrent le plus âgé d'entre eux parler. Le druide était l'archétype même de sa fonction, cheveux et barbe longs et blancs, les yeux clairs, le visage aussi ridé qu'une vieille souche, mais, en lui, un feu qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Le vieil homme s'assit devant le feu et désigna sa droite au barde, qui prit place à ses cotés.

« Nous avons reçu une lettre pour toi, une lettre d'Uther Pendragon. »

Taliesin sursauta, pour une surprise cela en était une de taille, que le roi, après près de 20 années de chasse aux sorcières et 10 années de silence à son endroit, lui envoie un message, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Le barde se demanda même si il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise plaisanterie ou d'un piège, mais l'ancien apaisa ses craintes :

« La lettre est parfaitement authentique, nous n'en avons évidemment pas pris connaissance, cependant nos différentes information nous permette d'en supposer le contenu. Mais avant d'aller plus loin il vaut mieux que tu la lise. »

Il lui tendit une feuille parchemin pliée, scellée du sceau du dragon, et Taliesin se perdit une seconde dans la contemplation de ce sceau, combien de fois l'avait-il vu devant la salle du conseil, sur la bannière d'Uther, et même sur les vêtements d'enfant d'Arthur ? Ce sceau représentait sa vie dix ans plus tôt, et il n'était pas sur de vouloir y replonger, mais Uther ne lui aurais jamais écrit sans une excellente raison, et, au final, sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Il brisa le sceau et commença à lire :

« Taliesin

Je me doute que tu dois être plus que surpris de recevoir une lettre de moi après dix ans d'un silence absolu. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que la seule raison qui m'ai poussé à cela, est l'envie de prendre des nouvelles d'un vieil ami, mais hélas, cela n'est pas.

Si tu l'ignore, apprends qu'Arthur est très malade, à tel point que même Gaius à renoncer, il pense qu'il a été empoisonné, mais s'avoue incapable de le sauver. Selon lui seul la magie le pourrait, et c'est pour cela que je t'écris, de tout ceux qui pratique la magie tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Et je sais que malgré toutes nos rancœurs, tu as toujours porté beaucoup d'amour à Arthur, j'ose croire que ton affection pour lui sera plus forte que la haine, certaine, que tu éprouve pour moi.

Je ne puis évidement pas t'ordonner de venir, je ne m'y risquerais pas, je ne peux que tu supplier de venir au plus vite pour sauver mon seul enfant, sauver ton filleul. Bien entendu je garantis ta sécurité lors de ta visite, tu ne serras en rien inquiété, tu pourras venir et repartir librement tu as ma parole.

Encore une fois je te supplie de venir au plus vite, Arthur est au plus mal et je crains qu'il ne survive plus bien longtemps.

Celui qui fut ton ami

Uther Pendragon. »

Le barde relut la lettre encore deux fois, pour être certain qu'il avait bien tout saisi, et, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, sentit sa colère gonflée en lui. Le culot de cet homme était décidément incommensurable, comment osait-il seulement suggérer une telle chose ? Il l'avait banni pendant dix ans et aujourd'hui débarquait comme une fleur pour réclamer son aide.

Taliesin était à deux doigts de jeter la lettre dans le feu et d'oublier tout de cette histoire, mais il repensa à Arthur, il repensa au petit garçon blond qui courrait dans les couloirs du château rendant chèvre ses nourrices et précepteurs. Un sourire éclaira son visage, son filleul lui avait énormément manqué, Arthur avait toujours été un enfant extrêmement attachant, avide d'attention et personne ne lui en accordait plus que le barde, combien de fois avait-il réclamé un chant pour s'endormir ? En fait Arthur était la dernière personne pour laquelle il avait chanté. Allait-il laisser mourir un enfant pour les crimes de son père ?

Bien sur que non, surtout pas Cet enfant.

Il se retourna vers l'ancien et dit :

« Je pars immédiatement. »

Il fit mine de se lever, mais le druide le retint :

« Attends un peu, j'aimerais lire cette lettre si tu permets – Taliesin hocha la tête, et le vieil homme lut la lettre – Oui, c'est bien ce que nous pensions, nous n'avons bien sur aucune objection à ce que tu sauve le prince, il nous à prouver qu'il valait mieux que son père, mais un détail nous inquiètes. – Taliesin lui fit signe de continuer – L'Emrys, il devrait être aux cotés du prince et il aurait déjà dut le soigner, je crains qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, peut-être a-t-il été surpris à utiliser la magie, dans ce cas, si il est encore en vie, tu devras tout faire pour le sauver, et le ramener parmi nous. »

Le barde acquiesça, il connaissait l'importance de l'Emrys, on ne pouvait effectivement pas le laisser mourir.

Tout étant dit, il se rendit sous sa tente, empaqueta quelques affaires et sorti. Du moins le voulu-t-il mais, un rayon de soleil vint frapper sa harpe et il hésita, l'emporterait-il ? Même sans elle sa magie était puissante, mais quand ses doigts courraient sur les cordes, il tissait des sorts d'une puissance presque sans égale. Et surtout, Arthur souhaiterait peut-être une chanson.

Souriant tendrement au souvenir de l'enfant, Taliesin attrapa son instrument, vérifia sommairement s'il était toujours accordé, et le glissa délicatement dans son paquetage. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Mordred qui l'attendait devant sa tente, lui dit au revoir et se dirigea vers son cheval. L'enfant le suivit, et quand le barde fut en selle, il lui tendit quatre objets entourés de tissus en disant :

« Un pour Arthur, un pour Gwen, un pour Morgane et un pour l'Emrys. Pour les remercier de m'avoir sauvé. »

Taliesin promit qu'il leur remettrait et partit au triple galop en direction de son passé.

Son cheval étant l'un des meilleurs qui soit, d'autant plus soutenue par la magie comme il l'était, Taliesin couvrit rapidement la distance le séparant du château, il arriva peu après le couché du soleil.

Par habitude, il ne prit même pas la peine de descendre de cheval en arrivant au pont levis, et pénétra dans la cour au galop. Les gardes, tout d'abord surpris, ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer pour lui demander de quel droit il pénétrait ainsi monter dans le château.

Heureusement, Gaius traversait la cour à ce moment précis et le reconnu, il écarta les gardes en disant :

« Le roi l'attends ! »

Même si le médecin n'était pas noble, tous savait qu'il avait l'oreille du monarque, et tous lui devait, qui un bras, qui une jambe, quand ce n'était pas simplement la vie. Aussi s'excusèrent-ils et l'un d'eux prit le cheval du barde en disant :

« Je vais le mettre avec ceux du prince il serra bien traité. »

Taliesin le remercia et s'éloigna en compagnie de Gaius, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole avant d'arriver au laboratoire. Mais sitôt la porte refermé les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras en riant. Après de longues embrassades, Taliesin s'assit et demanda :

« Alors, qu'à donc le petit bout ? »

Gaius sourit :

« Il n'a plus grand-chose d'un petit bout – il redevint sérieux – Honnêtement je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, il s'affaiblit de jour en jour, il arrive à peine à boire, mais pas à manger, son estomac rejette toute nourriture ou potion, il a beaucoup maigrit. J'ai peur que même si on parvient à le sauver il ne garde des séquelles. »

Sachant que Gaius était certainement le meilleur médecin qui soit, Taliesin ne prit pas ses paroles à la légère et décida d'aller immédiatement voir le malade, ce à quoi le vieil homme répondit :

« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Uther d'abord. »

Le barde secoua la tête :

« Fait le prévenir que je suis arrivé, et que je m'occupe d'Arthur, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le voir plus que nécessaire. Et qu'il ne vienne pas me déranger pendant que je soigne mon filleul. »

Gaius n'insista pas, si il y avait bien une chose que le magicien et le roi avait en commun c'était leur obstination, pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient têtus comme des bourriques. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements du prince, en chemin Gaius fit avertir le roi de la présence de son « invité », puis continua à décrire les symptômes du prince :

« Ca a commencé il y a un mois, il perdait peu à peu l'appétit, dormais mal et avait des crises de tremblements léger, mais il n'est pas venu me voir, c'est son serviteur, qui est aussi mon protégé qui m'en a avertit. Arthur m'a laisser l'examiner, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, son cœur était un peu rapide, mais rien d'autre.

Mais au fil des jours il se renfermait sur lui-même, il ne sortait plus, ne mangeait plus, et toute présence lui était importune à l'exception de Merlin, c'est d'ailleurs le seul qui n'ai pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'il n'a plus la force de quitter son lit. Ce pauvre garçon fait preuve d'une fidélité envers le prince que je n'avais vu que chez toi.

Je suppose que ce Merlin est le serviteur dont tu parlais ?

Oui, c'est ca.

D'où sort-il c'est peut-être bien lui le responsable ?

Je suis certain que non, Merlin est tout dévoué au prince.»

Ayant confiance dans le jugement du médecin, il n'insista pas. En arrivant à la dernière portion de couloir, Taliesin s'arrêta brusquement et empoigna le bras de Gaius :

« Gaius il y a un sorcier prêt d'ici ! »

Le vieil homme sourit et murmura :

« C'est Merlin, personne d'autre n'est au courant. »

Le barde hocha la tête, les druides appelant toujours le sorcier Emrys, et personne ne lui ayant dit qu'il était le serviteur d'Arthur, Taliesin venait seulement de comprendre que ce Merlin était l'Emrys. Le jugement de Gaius le concernant n'en eut que plus de poids.

Les appartements du prince était plongée dans une pénombre entretenue par les pans de tissus cachant les fenêtres, visiblement Arthur supportait mal la lumière, seules deux chandelles était allumées. Le barde vit une ombre se lever d'un fauteuil situé au chevet de l'imposant lit à baldaquin et une voix s'éleva tout bas :

« Gaius ? Qui est avec vous ? »

Le choc que ressentit Taliesin à l'écoute de cette voix le figea sur place, choc encore renforcé quand l'ombre entra dans la lumière, lui permettant de distingué ses traits. Le barde reconnu tout, les yeux clairs, les oreilles décollées, le visage fin et ces cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il eut soudain du mal à respirer et Gaius dut le faire asseoir tant il semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil.

Il mit quelques instants à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et plaqua un sourire aimable sur son visage en disant :

« Je suis Taliesin, le roi m'a demandé de venir pour soigner Arthur. Tu dois être Merlin ? – Le jeune homme hocha la tête – Désolé, mais tu m'as causé un choc mon garçon, j'ai cru reconnaitre quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. »

Merlin sourit et Gaius expliqua :

« C'est le fils de Hunnith d'Ealnor, tu t'en souviens ? »

Taliesin hocha la tête :

« Bien sur, c'est ca, il y a très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, comment va-t-elle ?

Bien merci, je lui dirais que je vous ai vu – Taliesin hocha la tête – Excusez-moi, mais que pourriez vous faire de plus que Gaius ? »

Le barde sourit :

« La même chose que toi Emrys. – Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux du sorcier – N'ai pas peur, ton secret ne risque rien avec moi, tu as ma parole. »

Le hochement de tête appuyé de Gaius finit de rassurer le jeune homme qui expliqua à mi-voix :

« J'espère que vous ferrez mieux que moi, je ne suis arrivé à rien, j'ai essayé toutes les formules curatives que j'ai put trouver, sans aucun résultat. J'ai même demandé au dragon, mais il c'est contenté de débiter une énigme – la voix du barde se joignit à la sienne – comme d'habitude. »

L'adolescent et l'homme échangèrent un sourire complice, et Taliesin demanda :

« Peut tu me dire quels sort tu as utilisé que je ne perde pas de temps à les essayer ? »

Merlin lui en donna la liste précise et l'homme soupira :

« Pour que son mal est résister à tout cela, son origine doit être extrêmement puissante… Merlin pourrait tu aller me chercher mon sac dans le laboratoire de Gaius ? Fais attention il y a des choses fragiles dedans. »

Le sorcier acquiesça et sorti, Gaius en profita pour questionner son ami :

« Merlin ne ressemble pas à sa mère, alors qu'à tu vu dans ses traits pour que cela te fasse un choc pareil ? »

Le barde soupira lourdement :

« Il semblerais que tu ai besoin qu'on te rafraichisse la mémoire Gaius. »

Disant cela, il rabattit le capuchon qui dissimulait une partie de son visage, libérant ainsi une longue chevelure de jais, il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot, Gaius étouffa un cri :

« Dieux, c'est ton fils ! »

Taliesin hocha la tête :

« Il semblerait, quel gâchis, dire que j'ignorais tout de son existence, pourquoi Hunnith me l'a-t-elle cachée ? »

Gaius secoua la tête avant de se hasarder à expliquer :

« C'était la grande purge, toi tu étais protégé, mais elle à sans doute craint que ta présence révèle ses pouvoirs. Ou bien que tu l'emmène. Accessoirement j'ignorais que toi et Hunnith… »

L'homme secoua la tête :

« C'est arrivé une seule fois lors de la nuit de Samain. Elle venait de perdre son fiancé, je n'étais là que pour la soutenir, mais la magie de cette nuit à fait que… »

Le médecin hocha la tête, la Samain était un jour spécial, pendant lequel la magie était encore plus puissante que d'habitude, pas étonnant qu'un magicien aussi puissant que Taliesin en est ressenti les effets, et il était encore moins étonnant d'apprendre que Merlin avait été conçu lors de cette nuit magique.

« Tu compte lui dire ? »

Ca, c'était la question à un million, question à laquelle le barde n'avait pas de réponse. En fait, il avait peur, il était mort de peur, effrayé par et pour son fils. Tant que l'Emrys restait un inconnu, son destin, certes dangereux, n'avait que peu d'importance pour lui. Mais là il s'agissait de son fils, son enfant, comment aurait-il pu rester stoïque et objectif dans ces conditions ?

A cette peur s'ajoutait celle du rejet, Merlin pourrait lui reprocher son absence, involontaire certes, mais cela, l'adolescent pourrait ne pas le croire. Alors que faire ? Et puis quelle vie avait-il à offrir à son fils ? Celle d'un hors-la-loi vivant dans la forêt ? Ici au moins il était protégé, serviteur du prince, protégé de Gaius, tant qu'il restait prudent il serrait en sécurité au château.

Mais malgré cela, il voulait lui dire, il voulait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, pouvoir lui apprendre la magie, pouvoir le conseiller, lui expliquer l'amour, faire tout ce qu'un père doit faire.

Il prit finalement sa décision, mais avait besoin d'un soutien aussi demanda-t-il :

« Qu'en pense tu, après tout tu le connais mieux que moi ? »

Gaius sourit :

« Dit lui, je suis sur qu'il serra ravi. »

Conforter dans son choix, Taliesin attendit avec impatience le retour de son fils. Malheureusement, avant lui, Uther entra dans la chambre et l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité.


	2. Chapter 2

Conforter dans son choix, Taliesin attendit avec impatience le retour de son fils. Malheureusement, avant lui, Uther entra dans la chambre et l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité.

Néanmoins, le barde inclina légèrement la tête :

« Uther. »

Le roi tenta un vague sourire en répondant :

« Taliesin, merci d'être venu. »

Le brun se retint de dire qu'il n'était venu que pour Arthur, mais il se souvint que son fils vivait ici, et décida de jouer pour son avenir :

« Disons que c'est pour nos souvenirs communs. »

Uther inclina légèrement la tête à son tour :

« Merci, si tu le sauve, je te promet que tu n'auras pas affaire à un ingrat.

Je m'en souviendrais, maintenant, sans vouloir te chasser, je vais avoir besoin de tranquillité pour l'examiner. »

Le roi acquiesça et se tourna pour sortir, mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir franchit le seuil :

« Puis-je espérer que tu chante pour nous ? »

Taliesin serra les lèvres, hésitant à refuser purement et simplement, mais l'arrivé de Merlin lui rappela qu'il avait désormais quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même dont il devait s'occuper. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas Uther, je n'ai plus chanté depuis mon départ d'ici. »

Uther hocha la tête et sorti, suivit par Gaius sur un signe de tête de Taliesin.

Merlin donna son sac au barde qui en sortit sa harpe en disant :

« Comme tu le sais peut-être je suis un barde, ma magie est le chant, sans vouloir me vanter c'est un don rare et puissant, très « instinctif ». Grâce à ca, je devrais pouvoir comprendre ce qui arrive à Arthur. »

Taliesin s'approcha alors du lit et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son filleul abandonner au sommeil, sans même y penser il lui caressa le front en disant :

« Tu as bien grandit petit bout. »

Le soupir attendri de Merlin le fit se retourner et il vit son fils perdu dans une contemplation purement amoureuse du visage du prince. Le sourire du barde se renforça, pour peu qu'Arthur partage les sentiments de son fils, ce dont il ne doutait pas puisque leur destins était liés, alors son fils connaitrait le bonheur, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter.

Taliesin s'assit sur le fauteuil de Merlin et commença à jouer en fredonnant, il avait presque oublié à quel point il était bon de sentir le pouvoir couler en lui, le vrai pouvoir, pas seulement les petits sorts qu'il pouvait lancer, mais le pouvoir complet d'un barde formé et puissant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, curieux de voir sa réaction, et sourit, Merlin avait fermé les yeux et se balançait au rythme de la musique, visiblement en pleine extase magique. Il avait le don, pas de doute.

Le barde se concentra de nouveau sur le prince et laissa sa magie inspecter son corps, cherchant la raison de sa maladie. Il resta incertain, au premier abord, tout allait bien, mais alors comment pouvait-il être aussi affaibli ? Quoiqu'il en soi ; ce n'était pas un poison, un sort peut-être ? Il joua un air différent et sonda le prince, sans trouver quoique ce soit de plus probant.

Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait plonger Arthur dans un tel état ?

Là il n'avait plus aucune idée, il cessa son chant et se tourna vers Merlin :

« Que t'as dit le dragon Merlin ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules :

« Bah, comme d'habitude des énigmes, en gros il m'a dit que je savais déjà comment le sauver, que j'avais la réponse en moi, ce genre de choses. »

Taliesin hocha la tête, puis demanda :

« Tu verrais un inconvénient à retourner le voir avec moi ?

Si ca peut le sauver, bien sur que non. »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne désirant perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'antre du dragon. Le grand reptile était posé sur le promontoire comme d'habitude et les accueillis en disant :

« Les enfants de la magie sont réunis, de grandes choses se préparent, et pourtant le prince se rapproche des portes de l'autre monde, pourquoi ? »

Taliesin s'avança :

« C'est justement ce que je suis venu te demander, de quoi souffre-t-il ? Et comment le guérir ? »

Le dragon grogna :

« J'ai déjà donné la solution, et il serait inutile que je te la donne, seul Merlin peut sauver le prince. »

Le barde insista :

« Laisse moi l'aider à trouver la solution, même si c'est lui qui doit le sauver, mon aide pourrait lui être précieuse. Répète-moi ce que tu lui as dit.

Il n'y a rien à répéter, il t'a déjà tout dit, d'autres mot ne serviraient à rien. Ton fils à la réponse en lui qu'il la trouve avant trois jours ou Arthur passeras de l'autre coté ! »

Sur ce le dragon s'envola, sans soucier une seconde de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Taliesin se tourna vers son fils, qui le dévisageait avec un air ébahit, et tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur son épaule, mais l'adolescent se déroba.

« C'est vrai ? »

Le barde soupira :

« Si il l'a dit, certainement, en plus tu me ressemble et tu as le don des bardes, sans compter qu'il y a environ 18 ans j'ai partagé une nuit avec ta mère, alors oui tu es certainement mon fils. »

Le sorcier hocha lentement la tête :

« Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais jugé utile de te manifester ?

Merlin j'ai découvert que tu étais mon fils ce soir, quand je suis arrivé dans les appartements d'Arthur, j'ignorais que Hunnith avait eu un fils, elle n'a jamais jugé utile de me le dire, et elle avait surement d'excellentes raisons pour ca. Mais je te jure sur ma vie que si j'avais su que tu existais, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'être à tes cotés pour te regarder grandir. »

Merlin sembla hésiter un moment, Taliesin parlait avec sincérité, et il avait toujours voulu connaitre son père, mais il avait du mal croire que sa mère ne lui ai rien dit ca lui ressemblait tellement peu. Il mourrait d'envie de sauter au cou de ce père qu'il venait de retrouver, mais il voulait aussi des réponses, aussi demanda-t-il :

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir épousé ? »

L'homme grimaça :

« Ta mère et moi étions, et sommes encore je crois, des amis très proches, mais il n'y a jamais eu la moindre trace de romance entre nous. Nous n'avons partagé qu'une nuit, elle venait de perdre son fiancé, condamné pour magie par Uther, et elle avait besoin de la présence d'un ami. C'était une nuit spécial, une nuit où la magie peut prendre le contrôle des hommes, ta mère et moi nous sommes aimés cette nuit là, et nous nous sommes quittés le lendemain sans promesses ou rancune. Mais si j'avais eu connaissance de ton existence, bien sur que je l'aurais épousé, même en sachant que cela nous aurait rendu malheureux tout les deux. »

Merlin avait du mal à comprendre cette histoire de nuit magique, et ce détachement face aux relations intimes dont avait fait preuve ses parents, selon lui c'était une chose trop importante pour être traiter de cette façon. Mais il devait reconnaitre que son expérience dans le domaine était plus que limité, puisqu'inexistante. Il conclu finalement qu'il ne serait pleinement satisfait de ces explications qu'en ayant les deux versions, celle de son père et celle de sa mère. En attendant, puisque tout le monde semblait avoir confiance en Taliesin, il accepterait de le considérer comme un père. Il posa néanmoins une dernière question :

« En quoi cela vous aurait-il rendu malheureux tout les deux ? »

Taliesin sourit :

« Dans un lit je n'aime pas la compagnie des femmes, et si nous avions été mariés, ni ta mère, ni moi n'aurions put satisfaire nos désirs. A la longue nous nous serions haït pour ca. »

Le soulagement que ressentit Merlin fut immense, il n'était pas seul ! Il avait enfin quelqu'un qui partageait ses gouts, et qui mieux qu'un père pour répondre à toutes les questions qu'il se posait ?

Le barde resta immobile attendant que son fils décide si oui ou non il avait une place dans sa vie, finalement Merlin s'avança vers son père et passa les bras autour de sa taille en disant :

« Bonjour papa. »

Taliesin referma instantanément les bras sur le corps fin de son fils et le serra fortement contre lui.

« Bonjour mon petit garçon. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Taliesin dit :

« Allons chez Gaius que tu puisse tout me raconter de ta vie. »

Merlin secoua la tête :

« Je ne veux pas laisser Arthur, je suis déjà parti trop longtemps, si jamais il c'est réveillé il va croire que je l'ai abandonné. »

Le barde sourit :

« Tu l'aimes donc à ce point là mon fils. »

L'adolescent rougit et cacha son visage dans le torse de son père pour répondre :

« Et plus encore. »

Son père lui fit doucement relevé la tête pour plonger le regard dans le sien :

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir, l'amour est la plus belle des choses, même si dans ton cas je suppose que tu as des pensées plus « physiques » que platoniques. »

Merlin rougit de plus belle et son père sourit :

« Désolé, mais j'ai bien le droit de taquiner mon fils il me semble. Tu n'as pas à rougir de tes pensées ou de tes « raideurs » tout les hommes en ont, les adolescents plus souvent que les autres c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus naturel que ca. Si tu le souhaite je t'expliquerais ce que je sais de l'amour physique, tu aurais choisi une fille mes conseils auraient été sommaires, mais un garçon, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. »

Le sorcier sourit, garda un bras autour de la taille de son père, passa le bras de ce dernier autour de ses épaules et ils remontèrent dans quartiers habitables du château. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, le prince dormait toujours, ce qui n'empêcha pas Merlin de filer à son chevet. Taliesin trouvait son fils véritablement transformé quand il regardait Arthur, et il était quasiment sur qu'il verrait la même transformation sur le prince à son réveil.

Merlin semblait mort d'inquiétude pour le prince, d'inquiétude et de culpabilité, après tout c'était à lui de le sauver et il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à sauver le garçon qu'il aimait, quelle utilité avait alors son pouvoir ? Le doute et les remords le rongeait maintenant depuis plusieurs jours, à tel point qu'il en perdait l'appétit, il maigrissait chaque jour davantage et savait très bien qu'il se mettait en danger, Arthur avait peut-être des muscles à perdre, mais lui n'avait déjà pas grand-chose d'autre que la peau sur les os.

Chaque fois qu'il regardait le visage pâle et émacié d'Arthur il sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, et les retenait à grand peine, à chaque fois cela était plus difficile, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer un tel attachement au prince, cela aurait été suspect. Mais cette nuit là, quand la main de son père se posa sur son épaule, il ne tint plus et éclata en sanglots, Taliesin l'attira contre lui et le berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Sans même y penser, le barde porta son fils et s'assit sur le fauteuil, l'adolescent sur ses genoux. Merlin n'y prit même pas garde, et continua à pleurer doucement dans le cou de son père. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait extérioriser ses émotions, le sorcier n'allait pas s'en priver, aussi resta-t-il un long moment ainsi pelotonné dans les bras de son père à pleurer pour son prince.

Il finit bien sur par s'arrêter et après quelques minutes à rester immobiles, Taliesin se leva, en portant toujours son fils, et le mena jusqu'à la table du prince, il le déposa sur une chaise, l'embrassa sur le front et se mit à farfouiller dans son paquetages pour en ressortir quelques pommes, un peu de fromage, du jambon, et du pain.

Merlin retint un haut le cœur, manger était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie, mais il se doutait instinctivement que son père ne le laisserait pas quitter la table sans qu'il ait mangé un minimum. Plaquant un sourire faussement gourmand sur ses lèvres, il s'empara d'une pomme et la porta à sa bouche, mais l'idée même de croquer dedans le rendait déjà malade.

Son manège n'échappa pas à son père, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

« Ne te force pas pour le moment, tu es malade, tu as la même chose qu'Arthur mais en moins grave. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, mais plutôt que d'expliquer, son père posa des questions :

« Dit moi ce qu'il c'est passé il y a un mois, un peu avant qu'Arthur ne perde l'appétit. »

Le sorcier réfléchit, puis dit :

« Rien d'extraordinaire, il y a eu une délégation du continent, heu, Uther à fait bruler deux sorciers, Arthur est allé chasser un monstre qui ressemblait à un hérisson géant, ah si j'ai été blessé lors de cette chasse.

Comment ?

Le carreau d'Arthur à riper sur les piques du hérisson et m'a perforé l'épaule.

Quelle a été sa réaction ?

Il s'en voulait beaucoup, il est resté à mon chevet toute la nuit. »

Le barde hocha la tête d'un air entendu et continua :

« Gaius m'a dit qu'il souffrait de crise de tremblement, tu l'as vu ? »

Merlin acquiesça :

« Tout le temps, dès qu'il est réveillé il tremble comme une feuille.

Gaius à parler de crise, donc ce ne doit pas être tout le temps.

En tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vu ne pas trembler. »

Taliesin laissa échapper un gloussement amusé, qui interloqua son fils :

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

Le barde secoua la tête :

« Pour rien ne t'en fait pas, je comprends maintenant ce qu'il a. »

Plein d'espoir l'adolescent demanda :

« Tu peut le guérir ?

Non, comme le dragon l'a dit, il n'y a que toi qui le peux, mais on s'en occuperas demain, retourne dans ta chambre et repose toi, tu en auras besoin. »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son père le coupa :

« Ne t'en fait pas, je veillerais sur lui toute la nuit, je te promets que je prendrais soin de lui. »

Le sorcier s'inclina, il avait besoin de repos, et il faisait confiance à son père pour s'occuper d'Arthur pendant son absence. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit, et, après que son père l'ai embrassé, regagna sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Taliesin s'approcha du lit du prince et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller, Arthur émergea péniblement, et eut un sursaut d'effroi en se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec un inconnu :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Le barde sourit :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me saute dans les bras petit bout, mais tout de même, j'espérais que tu reconnaitrais ton parrain. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux :

« Taliesin ? »

L'homme hocha la tête :

« Je suis content de te revoir Arthur. »

Arthur sourit :

« Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Devine, ton père m'a supplier de venir te sauver.

On m'aurait averti, j'aurais pu t'éviter le voyage.

Je sais, j'ai mit un moment mais j'ai compris de quoi tu souffrais. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu es un imbécile. »

Le prince se renfrogna :

« J'ai pas choisi.

Tu as choisi le silence et la dissimulation, autant pour la bravoure légendaire d'Arthur Pendragon.

Affronter un monstre c'est facile comparer à ca. »

Taliesin pouffa :

« Je ne le trouve pas si impressionnant que ca pourtant. »

Arthur rougit :

« Tu es bien le seul à avoir compris.

Mais je suis aussi le seul à avoir un regard extérieur sur vous deux. Mais franchement préféré mourir que de dire la vérité, tu es vraiment atteint. »

Même en essayant, Taliesin n'avait pas put dissimuler complètement la colère dans sa voix et Arthur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Taliesin était un des trois hommes dont l'opinion comptait pour lui, et il l'avait déçu. Il s'essuya discrètement les yeux, espérant que le barde ne remarquerait rien, espoir déçu. Le brun s'assit sur le lit et attira le prince contre lui en murmurant :

« Ce n'est pas grave petit bout, tout va s'arranger tu verras. »

Extatique de retrouver cette présence aimante et protectrice qui lui avait manqué pendant 10 ans, le prince se laissa aller contre son parrain, et laissa ses larmes couler en silence. Taliesin sourit intérieurement, pensant avec plaisir qu'il avait désormais deux fils sur lesquels il devait veiller.

Epuisé, Arthur ne tarda pas à se rendormir, Taliesin l'installa confortablement dans le lit, avant de se laisser aller sur le fauteuil de son fils. Il lança un enchantement mineur sur le prince pour lui permettre de récupérer un peu de force, et se laissa aller au sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut la main de son fils sur son épaule qui le tira du sommeil, les fenêtres avaient beau être calfeutrés, la lumière était tout de même plus présente qu'en pleine nuit, et il put admirer les traits fins et harmonieux de son enfant. Il ressentit une vague de fierté en pensant que ce beau garçon était sa chair et son sang, il lui passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant :

« Bonjour fils. »

Merlin afficha un immense sourire :

« Bonjour papa. »

Sans penser un instant que son fils avait 17 ans et donc n'avait plus tellement l'âge pour ce genre de traitement, le barde l'attira sur ses genoux pour le serrer contre lui. Partagé entre la gêne et le plaisir Merlin se tendit une seconde, mais ce laissa bien vite aller contre le corps musclé de son père, après tout il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de trouver refuge dans les bras paternels, il avait donc du retard à rattraper. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix du prince retentisse :

« Taliesin, c'est dégoutant il pourrait être ton fils ! »

Les deux bruns rirent de concert, et le barde dit :

« Justement, C'est mon fils ! »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, laissant son regard aller de l'un à l'autre pour comparer leurs traits, effectivement, la ressemblance était frappante. Le prince sourit à son ami :

« Je suis vraiment content que tu es trouvé un père Merlin. D'autant plus que ton père est mon parrain. »

Merlin dévisagea son père surpris, mais le barde hocha la tête :

« Absolument, Arthur est mon filleul. »

Le dit Arthur intervint subitement :

« Mais si c'est ton fils ca veut dire que – Le barde sentit son fils trembler de crainte – qu'il est noble. »

Merlin sursauta, comment ca noble ? Taliesin réfléchit une seconde puis acquiesça :

« Tu as raison, ton père ne m'as jamais retiré mes titres. Je dois même toujours avoir des terres dans le sud. »

Arthur confirma :

« Oui, tu les as toujours, elles sont sous ma tutelle, mais elles t'appartiennent toujours. »

Le barde sourit à son fils :

« Et bien te voilà à l'abris du besoin mon fils. »

Le dit fils demanda d'une voix craintive :

« Ca veut dire que je ne peut plus servir Arthur ? »

Taliesin dissimula son sourire, tandis qu'il voyait les yeux d'Arthur brillés de plaisir devant le regret que manifestait Merlin, le prince répondit :

« Théoriquement, mais si tu insiste je dois pouvoir te garder prêt de moi, peut-être pas comme serviteur mais comme ami. »

Le sourire du sorcier éclaira toute la pièce :

« Tant mieux, sans moi tu ne fais que des idioties. »

Arthur rit doucement et tendit la main vers son ami, Merlin la prit délicatement, le prince était tellement faible qu'il craignait de lui faire mal. Visiblement il avait surestimé la faiblesse d'Arthur car celui le tira vers lui et Merlin se retrouva quasiment allongé sur lui. Le sorcier rougit furieusement, et voulu s'éloigner mais le prince le retint et lui murmura :

« Je veux que tu reste prêt de moi pour toujours Merlin. »

Taliesin vit le prince avaler péniblement sa salive pour laisser sortir les trois petits mots qui le guériraient :

« Je t'aime. »

Merlin afficha des yeux comme des soucoupes et resta figé de surprise, mais la tristesse qui gagna les traits du blond devant son silence lui rendit ses esprits, et il ne lui permit pas de douter plus longtemps :

« Je t'aime aussi Arthur, depuis le premier jour. »

Sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son prince. Les deux garçons étaient trop occupés pour le sentir, mais le barde lui ne manqua pas l'incroyable vague de pouvoir qui irradia des deux adolescents à ce moment là. L'homme sourit tendrement, positivement ravi de voir ces deux enfants se lier enfin.

Bien que n'ayant qu'une envie, à savoir restés tout les deux dans le lit à s'embrasser, les garçons se retinrent, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Merlin s'assit donc sur le lit, aux cotés du prince, et entoura possessivement les épaules du blond, tandis qu'Arthur ravi de cet état de fait, se laissait aller contre lui.

Taliesin regarda un moment le charmant tableau qu'ils formaient, sentant son cœur fondre devant ce spectacle de paix et d'amour, puis dit :

« Je suis désolé d'être celui qui apporte les mauvaises nouvelles, mais vous devez savoir que les couples comme le votre sont assez mal vu, le votre le sera d'autant plus qu'Arthur est prince et que l'on s'attend à ce qu'il fasse un mariage politique et ait un héritier. Soyez donc très discret, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur monte sur le trône, à ce moment là, ce seras à vous de décider de ce que vous voulez faire. »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête de concert, ils savaient bien que leur vie ne serait pas facile, mais tant qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre ils pourraient affronter et surmonter toutes les difficultés. Le barde continua :

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais m'attribuer le mérite de ta guérison Arthur, ainsi je devrais récupérer une bonne part de mon influence auprès de ton père. Je pourrais alors étendre mon statut particulier en tant que magicien à Merlin, et le reconnaître comme mon fils s'il le souhaite. »

Arthur sursauta et s'exclama :

« Crétin ! J'aurais du le voir depuis longtemps. »

Les deux bruns le regardèrent sans comprendre, et le prince expliqua :

« Voir que Merlin était sorcier. »

L'intéressé tenta de s'éloigner du blond pour atténuer sa colère, mais le prince le retint :

« Pas bouger toi ! Tu vas me payer ces mensonges, mais ne crois pas que ca change quoique ce soit. – Il continua d'une voix plus douce – Je t'aime imbécile, et je sais bien que tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal, ton secret sera le mien tant que ton père n'auras pas régler les choses avec le mien. »

Merlin l'embrassa passionnément, absolument ravi de la réaction de son prince. Arthur répondit à son baiser, puis lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit furieusement rougir le sorcier.

Taliesin ne put résister et ébouriffa les cheveux du prince en disant :

« Je suis très fier de toi Arthur. »

Le prince sourit à son parrain et Merlin intervint :

« Pour ce que tu disais, bien sur que je veux être connu comme ton fils, mais je ne suis pas sur de la réaction du roi. »

Le barde lui fit un clin d'œil en disant :

« Laisse moi m'occuper d'Uther, toi occupe toi de notre grand malade. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et le barde sortit en disant :

« Je vais fermer magiquement la porte, du moins pour ceux qui veulent rentrer, mais vous pourrez bien sur sortir quand vous le voudrez, je dirais à Uther que c'est pour que tu te repose. Soyez sage… enfin autant que possible. Et Arthur ne te fatigue pas trop, tu es guérit mais encore très faible. Ne faites rien que je ne ferrais pas.

Il n'y a rien que tu ne ferrais pas Taliesin !

Juste, mais moi je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort. Oh et Arthur ?

Oui ?

Prends un bain ! »

Sur ce le barde ferma la porte, manquant du même coup l'oreiller de bonne plume qui s'écrasa sur le panneau de bois. Merlin pouffa :

« Tu sais, il n'a pas tort, j'ai bien essayé de te laver comme j'ai pu, mais ce n'est pas facile sur quelqu'un qui est à moitié endormi. »

Arthur fit la moue, histoire de le motiver, Merlin dit :

« Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à te laver… »

D'un coup, la perspective d'un bain était beaucoup plus attrayante pour le prince. N'ayant plus à se cacher, Merlin fit venir la baignoire et la remplie par magie. Puis il se leva et aida le prince à s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'il le déshabillait. Il put ainsi constater que même malade, certaines parties de l'anatomie du blond était parfaitement fonctionnelles.

Mais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de découvrir intimement son corps, Merlin se retint, Arthur était encore très faible, et il ne voulait surtout pas le fatigué plus que de raison. Il aida donc le prince à entrer dans la baignoire, et après avoir récupérer un savon et une brosse, commença à le laver amoureusement. Arthur se laissa faire avec un abandon quasi-total, mais finit par trouver qu'il se sentait bien seul dans cette grande baignoire. Alors, par un hasard extraordinaire, un brusque, et totalement involontaire, mouvement de sa main projeta une grande gerbe d'eau sur Merlin qui se retrouva trempé.

Affichant une mine piteuse, presque convaincante, le prince dit naïvement :

« Désolé. Tu devrais te déshabillé pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. »

Merlin lui lança un faux regard sévère puis éclata de rire :

« Sale gamin va, aller fait moi de la place. »

Le blond s'exécuta avec plaisir et se délecta du spectacle du brun se mettant à nu. Merlin le rejoignit donc dans le bain et continua à le laver, même si la brosse avait disparue depuis longtemps, et que c'était désormais les mains du sorcier qui parcourraient le corps du prince. Arthur se colla au sorcier et se laissa aller aux caresses que lui prodiguait son futur amant.

Pendant que les garçons s'amusaient dans l'eau, Taliesin faisait face à Uther, ils étaient seuls dans la salle du conseil, et chacun d'eux faisaient en sorte de faire bonne figure. Uther regardait le barde en souriant le plus aimablement possible, et Taliesin faisait en sorte de ne pas foudroyer le roi sur place. Ce fut Uther qui brisa le silence :

« Merci de l'avoir sauvé Taliesin, une fois de plus tu m'as prouvé que la confiance que j'avais placé en toi n'était pas vaine. Demande moi ce que tu veux, je ferrais en sorte de te l'accorder.

Le barde inclina la tête et dit :

« Il y a une chose que souhaite, révoque cette loi stupide sur la magie. Tu n'y gagne aucune sécurité mais beaucoup d'ennemis »

Le roi soupira :

« Je pensais bien que tu me demanderais cela, mais je ne peut te l'accorder. »

Taliesin hocha la tête :

« Je m'en doutais, mais cela ne coutais rien de demander. Puisque tu ne peux m'accorder ca, j'ai une autre demande.

Je t'écoute.

Rends moi ma place à tes cotés, laisse moi être la magie qui combat la magie, ta politique t'as crée de nombreux ennemis, laisse moi défendre la maison royale comme je le faisais avant. »

Le roi fit la moue, incertain. La demande de Taliesin n'était pas extraordinaire, du moins en elle-même, elle était même pleine de bon sens. Mais politiquement cela était risqué. Les barons et différents nobles de la cour auraient du mal à comprendre qu'on tolère la présence d'un magicien notoire auprès du roi alors que partout dans le royaume des buchers étaient dressés pour un oui ou pour un non.

Mais l'absence de Taliesin avait laissée la maison royale plus exposée que jamais, quand le barde était encore à la cour, les sorciers hésitaient à s'en prendre au roi, mais une fois le magicien parti, ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Et s'il devait y avoir de nouveau un magicien à la cour, cela ne pouvait être que Taliesin.

« Je dois réfléchir, t'as demande est pleine de bon sens je le reconnais, mais elle est politiquement risquée. Et comme si tu n'as pas vieillit d'un jour en dix ans, beaucoup te reconnaitrons, sans compter que tu es toujours duc, je ne pourrais pas te garder dans l'ombre. »

Le barde retint un sourire, Uther était d'accord, il cherchait juste des raisons pour refuser, et Taliesin n'allait pas le laisser faire :

« Si cela peut t'aider, je comptais te demander de transférer mes titres et terres à un autre. »

Uther haussa un sourcil :

« Qui donc ?

Le garçon qui sert Arthur, son dévouement envers ton fils est exemplaire, il mérite une récompense. »

Le roi sourit :

« Merlin ? Il est certes d'une fidélité sans faille, mais il est un peu lent non ? »

Taliesin se retint de mettre son poing dans le visage du roi, on ne parlait pas ainsi de Son fils !

« Silencieux, serrait un terme plus juste, mais je pense qu'il a de grandes capacités. Tu dois lui faire peur c'est tout. »

Uther sourit et hocha la tête :

« Peut-être, il semble toujours particulièrement maladroit en ma présence. Je suppose que s'il était toujours autant Arthur se serait lassé de lui. Puisque tu es prêt à renoncer à tes titres et tes terres pour protéger la maison royale, je ne peux décemment pas refuser ta demande. Tu garderas tes biens, et le premier noble qui viendras contester mon choix je l'enverrais affronter un sorcier avec sa seule épée, nous verrons comment il réagira alors. »

Le barde dissimula un sourire puis continua sur le ton de la conversation :

« Une dernière chose Uther, j'ai découvert récemment que j'avais un fils. »

Le sourire du roi s'agrandit :

« Félicitations, quel âge à-t-il ?

17 ans, c'est presque un homme.

J'imagine, dit moi ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Pas grand-chose en vérité, tu te doute qu'il a lui aussi un don pour la magie…

Si tu peux me garantir sa fidélité, il sera le bienvenu ici, il sera à jamais sous ma protection et celle de ma famille.

Merci Uther. Et je te garantis qu'il est aussi sur si ce n'est plus que moi.

Dans ce cas c'est parfait. Quand penses-tu le faire venir ?

Pas besoin, il est déjà là.

Comment ca ?

C'est Merlin. »

Le roi écarquilla les yeux, et faillit exploser de colère, mais ce n'était pas le premier tour du genre que lui faisait le barde, et il s'avoua vaincu, il rit tant bien que mal et dit :

« Tu m'as eu, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, il sera sous ma protection et dès demain je ferrais savoir que tu es de retour comme étant le magicien officiel de la cour, que tu es rétablis dans tout tes droits et que Merlin est ton fils et ton héritier. »

Le barde s'inclina profondément et le remercia. La vie des garçons serait au moins simplifiée grâce à son petit tour. Le barde quitta la salle du conseil et se dirigea vers ses anciens appartements, situés en face de ceux d'Arthur.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, dix années de poussière lui sautèrent au visage le faisant tousser. Visiblement personne n'avait jamais jugé utile de faire le ménage ici, il était prêt parier que les serviteurs considéraient ces appartement comme maudits, puisqu'ayant été la demeure d'un sorcier.

Si l'on exceptait la poussière, les tapisseries dévorées par les mites, les matelas à changer les boiseries ternis par les ans, au final les anciens appartements du barde étaient en bon état. C'est-à-dire que les murs tenaient encore debout, et que les fenêtres n'étaient pas cassées. Il y avait deux pièces communiquantes mais ayant chacune une entrée indépendante, à l'époque la plus petite servait de bibliothèque, Taliesin y rangeait ses livres de magies et les différentes plantes dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Mais aujourd'hui cette pièce était vide, Gaius avait certainement tout récupérer, et il avait eu raison.

Le barde sourit, une chambre pour lui-même, et une pour son fils, juste en face des appartements d'Arthur, Merlin serait certainement ravi. Il ressorti dans le couloir et attrapa le premier serviteur qui passait, à savoir une jeune fille métis, qui portait un bouquet de fleur, à qui il demanda :

« J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un remette ces appartement en ordre, pourriez-vous me trouver quelques serviteurs pour cela ? »

La jeune fille s'inclina :

« Je vais m'en occuper moi-même mon seigneur, dès que j'aurais donné ces fleurs à ma maitresse. »

A l'époque où il vivait encore ici, il n'y avait qu'une seule dame noble qui vivait au château, enfin une mini-dame puisqu'elle avait l'âge d'Arthur, curieux il demanda :

« Vous servez Dame Morgane ? »

La servante hocha la tête et le barde sourit :

« Alors laisser moi vous accompagner, il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Gwen savait que cet étranger avait été appelé par le roi, elle ne vit donc aucune raison de refuser. Taliesin l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme.

Plutôt que de débarquer sans prévenir, le barde se posta dans le couloir et commença à fredonner assez fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'intérieur des appartements. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Morgane pour sortir en affichant un air surpris, voyant le barde elle oublia toute retenue et lui sauta dans les bras :

« Taliesin, je pensais bien que tu viendrais. »

L'homme la serra affectueusement contre lui et répondit :

« Je n'allais pas laisser mon filleul mourir. »

Le visage enfoui dans le torse du magicien la jeune femme hocha la tête :

« Pour une fois Uther à bien voulu m'écouter. »

Taliesin se mit à rire :

« J'aurais du me douter que tu étais derrière tout ca, il n'y avait bien que toi pour forcer Uther à appeler un magicien. – Il l'écarta gentiment de lui et l'examina attentivement – Tu es devenue une très belle femme, princesse. »

Morgane rougit légèrement :

« Et toi tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, j'aurais surement besoin de ton truc dans quelques années. »

Le barde secoua la tête :

« Tu seras toujours la plus belle femme du royaume Morgane, nul besoin de magie pour toi. »

La jeune femme sourit :

« Si je devais me conformer aux idées d'Uther, j'aurais plus que besoin de magie. »

Taliesin leva un sourcil interrogateur et Morgane expliqua :

« Il voudrait que j'épouse Arthur, je lui ai dit que c'était ridicule, et je suis sur qu'Arthur à du lui dire quelque chose d'équivalent, mais tu le connais. »

L'homme secoua la tête :

« Arthur et toi êtes comme frère et sœur depuis trop longtemps pour que cela fonctionne entre vous, Uther devrait en être conscient.

Sans compter qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Taliesin simula la surprise :

« Ah vraiment et de qui ? »

La jeune femme se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer :

« Son serviteur, Merlin, il semblerais qu'il partage tes gouts en matière de compagnie. »

Le barde la regarda incrédule, visiblement Morgane était la seule à avoir les yeux en face des trous dans ce château. Souriant il lui dit :

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi brillante et observatrice ma princesse. Mais je pense que je peux encore te surprendre.

Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux trouver de plus surprenant que ca. »

Le barde se pencha pour murmurer à son tour :

« Merlin est mon fils. »

Morgane le dévisagea pour être certaine qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais, ce faisant, elle reconnu elle aussi les traits de Merlin. Elle hocha la tête en souriant :

« J'avoue tu as gagné. »

L'homme s'inclina élégamment et dit :

« J'ai demandé à ta servante de trouver quelques personnes pour remettre en état mes anciens appartement, mais elle veut le faire seule, je crois qu'elle ne se rends pas bien compte du travail et je ne veut pas te priver de sa compagnie.

Gwen est une perle, elle pourrait bien t'étonner, mais tu as raison il faudrait quelques hommes forts, laisse moi m'en occuper, comme cadeau de bienvenue, puisque je suppose que tu reste.

En effet, Uther m'a rendu ma place et dès demain la nouvelle sera connue de toute la cour.

Ca risque de faire un beau scandale, d'autant plus que si Merlin est ton fils, beaucoup penseront qu'il a tes pouvoirs. »

Connaissant pertinemment les capacités de la jeune femme, le barde lui chuchota :

« Il les a et même plus encore. »

S'il s'attendait à une réaction de surprise, il en fut pour ses frais, Morgane se contenta de hocher pensivement la tête en disant :

« Ca explique pas mal de choses. »

Taliesin décida de changer de sujet :

« Comment vont tes cauchemars ? »

Pour réponse, il eut droit à un grand sourire :

« Beaucoup mieux depuis que l'on m'a offert ce bracelet. »

Elle lui montra le cadeau de Morgause, le barde retint une grimace, quand il vivait avec les druides il avait entendu parler de Morgause, et savait qu'elle ferrait tout pour mettre à bas Uther. A l'époque il n'avait pas voulu s'en soucier, mais aujourd'hui il était redevenu le défenseur de la maison royal, il lui faudrait donc composer avec la demi-sœur de Morgane. La seule chose dont il était sur c'est que la prêtresse n'avait pas de grief envers Arthur, ils étaient liés, elle le savait, ainsi le prince était intouchable pour elle.

Il reprit le fil de la conversation :

« Tant mieux, mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin que nous reprenions nos exercices. »

Dix ans plus tôt il avait commencé à apprendre à Morgane à contrôler son don, pas ouvertement mais par de petits exercices de concentration qui lui permettaient, entre autre, de moins souffrir de ses mauvais rêves. Sur le plus long terme, cela aurait permis à la jeune femme de contrôler totalement ses pouvoirs magiques, et il faudrait bien qu'elle en passe par là si elle ne voulait pas être consumer par son don.

« Je n'en ai visiblement plus besoin, mais je serais ravie d'aller te voir aussi souvent que possible. »

Le barde s'inclina, lui baisa élégamment la main et retourna voir son fils et son filleul. Il estimait leur avoir laissé suffisamment de temps pour qu'ils « s'amusent » mais pas assez pour qu'ils osent passer le cap de l'amour physique. Ne désirant ni jouer les voyeurs, ni trop gêner les deux adolescents, il frappa lourdement à la porte d'Arthur. Il entendit distinctement des bruits d'eau, puis, après un long moment, il entendit Merlin l'inviter à entrer.


End file.
